


Her Morning Elegance

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Isn't he the sweetest thing?, Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tom thinks you're gorgeous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's inner (and eventually outer) thoughts about just how beautiful his love looks, especially in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Morning Elegance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, and lovely fans of Tom Hiddleston!
> 
> I'm sure some of you are awaiting my next chapter of "I'll Tune To You". Well, that is what I originally intended to do today, but I was listening to some music, and this happened instead. I promise the next Wheatland Tom chapter will come soon. I hope an incredibly sweet "you look so beautiful in the morning" Tom will suffice for now. :)
> 
> This is written from Tom's point of view, which is something I haven't done before.
> 
> While not a songfic, this was inspired by the lyrics of a couple of the verses in "Her Morning Elegance" by Oren Lavie.
> 
> Here is the YouTube link to the song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_HXUhShhmY

I awoke to the sound of rain outside, again. It had rained every morning for several days in a row. I hadn’t even opened my eyes yet, but I thought it seemed brighter than it usually was when I woke. I rolled over to look at my alarm clock to see what time it was. However, I was not in my bed, as I’d forgotten. I was on the couch because my darling love and I had fallen asleep there after making wild, passionate love to each other the night before.

Therefore, I rolled off the couch and hit the carpeted floor with a thud. “Ow. Dammit,” I muttered. I remained on the floor as I opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings for my sweetheart. She was not there, but the sweet smell of her perfume lingered on the blanket she must have draped over me when she got up; the blanket which was now crumpled up on the floor half on and half under me.

Her cello was lying in its case, the lid still open. She’d been playing it last night in front of the fireplace when I approached her from behind and placed my lips on her neck. She leaned into my kiss but kept right on playing. I had slipped her satin robe off her shoulders and slid my hands down her décolletage and under the negligee she was wearing until her soft, full breasts were in my hands. She gasped and moaned as I caressed and gently massaged them, but still, she kept playing. She’d clearly been determined to finish her song.

I’d found where she was on the page of sheet music in front of her. She’d not been far from the end, so I’d removed one of my hands from the breast it was holding and slid it under the bottom of her negligee. My hand ran up her thigh slowly as she neared the end of the song. When I’d reached the top of her thigh, I stilled my hand and read the music along with her, waiting for the end, for the perfect timing. When the last measure came, I’d slid my finger under her panties and landed it firmly on her already swollen bud as she played the last note. That caused her to gasp and shudder, and the bow slid across the string a little too quickly, making a small squeaking sound.

The second I’d removed my hand, she stood up surprisingly calmly and carefully placed her cello in its case. A split second later, she’d thrown herself at me, gripping my arms tightly and crashing our mouths together. We’d stripped off our clothes as quickly as we could manage while making our way to the nearest suitable surface, which turned out to be the couch. Then we’d fallen atop it and made fast but passionate love. Twice.

I blinked myself back into the present and looked over at the fireplace. One of her dainty slippers was on the rug in front of it, and I briefly wondered what happened to the other one. I pushed myself off the floor and back on the couch, taking the blanket with me. My eyelids still felt heavy, so I decided to go back to sleep for a bit since I actually had the day off. I stretched out on the couch, adjusted my pajama bottoms so the legs were down all the way, and covered myself with the blanket.

Just when I was about to drift off, I heard a faint din coming from upstairs, followed by soft footsteps. I opened my eyes to see my love coming down the stairs, and I was entranced by the sight of her. She was wearing only her morning elegance. Her soft skin that always had a glow to it, her luxurious looking hair, her eyes that always looked bright even when she was tired… she was beautiful every second of every day, but there was just something about the morning that illuminated that beauty tenfold.

I watched her walk over to the fireplace as she noticed that her cello case was still open. I had to bite my lip to stifle a moan when she bent over to close it, giving me the best view of her perfect backside.

“Oh, that’s where it ended up.” I heard her say softly to herself as she picked up the slipper from where it was lying on the rug. Then she turned around to catch me watching her. A blush rose on her cheeks, but she smiled and came over to me.

“Good morning, Tom,” she said as she bent down to plant the sweetest, most delicate kiss on my lips. God, her lips were sweeter than sugar. I could never kiss her enough.

“Good morning, my darling,” I said after she pulled away, leaving me wanting.

She scurried off down the hall and into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on, and after a few moments, I saw steam wafting out of the bathroom doorway. As tempted as I was to go make it a shower for two, I knew how much she enjoyed that small amount of time to herself. Her morning shower always helped her wake up, and she loved to take her time with them, daydreaming all the while.

She came out of the bathroom a while later wearing her satin robe. I sat up and watched her walk back into the living room. She stopped to admire the orchid I’d brought home for her a couple of days ago, now placed in a bud vase and sitting on the end table by the window. She lightly ran her fingertip across one of the unopened buds at the top of the flower, as if trying to coax it into opening, before walking to the kitchen.

I got up from the couch and followed her there, watching her as she started gathering what she needed to make our morning cups of tea. Then it dawned on me that she had to work today. I finally had the day off, but she had to work, and that just wasn’t fair.

As she stood at the counter preparing everything, I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I quietly inhaled her fragrance, the floral scent that enhanced how wonderful she naturally smelled. A soft hum escaped me as I exhaled, resting my chin on her shoulder.

She stopped what she was doing and placed one of her hands over one of mine, the other coming around to the back of my head. She turned her head far enough to give me a quick kiss before facing forward again.

“Stay home,” I pleaded. “Stay with me.”

“Oh, honey, I can’t. I have to be responsible and go to work,” she said sadly.

“How many times have you called in since you’ve worked there?” I asked her.

“Only twice, when I was so ill that I couldn’t get out of bed,” she answered. “And the last time was almost two years ago.”

“Exactly. They know you’re responsible that way, so they’re not going to question you if you tell them you need the day off,” I explained. “Besides, you looked quite flushed earlier,” I teased, stroking her cheek.

She laughed, the sound of it music to my ears like it always was. “I was blushing, Thomas, and that was because you were practically ogling me when I was trying to find my other slipper.”

“Ogling?” I questioned with a laugh as I hugged her tighter. “Really, now. Rather I think I was admiring your bright, shining eyes, hoping you’d look my way. I was admiring how soft and lovely your hair looked, wanting to run my fingers through it as I breathed in the scent of your shampoo. I was admiring how beautiful your body looks, your skin glowing as if there were rays of sunlight illuminating it even though it’s raining outside.” I turned her around and looked into her eyes. “You are always gorgeous, my darling love, but the mornings are my favourite. Every morning, whether I’m waking up with you in my arms or watching you go about your routine before you leave for work, I think about how lucky I am to have your love, how lucky I am to be able to give you all the love I have. And every morning, when you give me the first smile of the day, it’s so breathtaking that I’m practically shocked awake by your sheer beauty, and I know that I can then start my day off right because you smiled at me. Your morning elegance is what makes this my favourite time of day.”

Her eyes shone with brimming tears as she took in what I had told her. “Oh, Tom…” she whispered as she buried her face into my chest. After a minute, she held up a finger, silently telling me to wait a moment. Then she left my embrace and walked over to where she’d left her purse. She pulled out her phone and made a call, and I watched her as she told her boss that she thought she needed to stay home, making her case by speaking in a raspier tone and coughing into the phone a few times.

A minute later, she hung up and put her phone back in her purse. By the time she walked back over to me, two tears had rolled down her cheeks. She stopped in front of me and smiled. “I have the day off,” she said as she quickly brushed away the streaks from her face. “I’m all yours.”

I stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek in my hand. “I want to make love with you. May I escort you to the bedroom?”

“Yes,” she said, leaning into my touch. “Take me upstairs.”

I lifted her up into my arms, and she squealed in delight. “I thought you were going to escort me, not carry me there!”

“You’re going to need to save your energy, love,” I said with a smirk.

After I nearly ran up the stairs with my love in my arms, sending her into a fit of giggles and cries of “be careful, Tom”, we reached our bedroom and I set her down on the bed. Wasting no time, I pushed off my pajama bottoms and boxers, then sat in front of her on the bed.

I then began my worship of her body by kissing her forehead, eyelids, nose, mouth, and neck. When my lips reached the satin fabric of her robe, I lifted my head and slowly pushed it off her shoulders, revealing her naked body to me. God, she was perfect. I let the robe drop to the floor and gently pushed her onto her back so she was comfortably resting on the mattress. My kisses resumed against her shoulder and moved down her chest until they reached a breast, full and soft and perky. I latched my mouth onto the velvety soft nipple, licking and sucking on the sensitive little bud. I took her other breast in my hand as I did so, caressing it fondly. I switched breasts after a few minutes, mirroring my ministrations.

She’d been moaning and writhing under me the whole time, but now her hips were undulating harder, letting me know she was seeking friction. I let her breasts be and looked up at her face. Her lips were parted, she was panting, and I could see the desire in those bright eyes. I began to slide a hand down to her centre, but she took my arm, stopping it in its path.

“Tom… please…” she begged so softly, so sweetly, how could I deny her? And when I reached down between us to line myself up with her entrance, I realized I wouldn’t have been able to wait much longer, either. The light touch of my own hand was enough to make me emit a small groan, which said a lot for what the feeling of being inside her was going to make me do.

And I did groan, much louder, when I pushed myself deep into her core. The heat that enveloped me nearly took my breath away. It felt like the first time every time, but not in the sense that I’d forgotten how good it felt. I always eagerly awaited the next time we’d be able to join our bodies together, to become one in that way, and the rush of emotions coupled with the physical and mental pleasure struck me with awe every single time.

We languidly moved with each other as I continued my worship of her. I kissed her everywhere I could reach. I touched her everywhere I could reach. She responded beautifully to all of it. Her thighs pressed against my sides, and her hands were on either my back or neck, or running through my hair.

The pace of our lovemaking remained slow, but the pleasure and passion certainly weren't. It felt so good to take our time and explore every inch of each other, letting the sensations escalate on their own.

Not a word was spoken between us, all communication being made with our expressions and movements, until just before the climax. She suddenly gasped, looked into my eyes, and whispered my name. With that, I knew she was there, and it brought me right there with her.

“I love you,” I whispered as I rested my forehead against hers.

“I love you too,” she whispered back as her hands tightened their grip on my back.

I rolled my hips against her in stronger movements as I wrapped my arms tightly around her back, and our gazes locked onto each other’s. I kissed her lovely lips as our final undulations bathed each other in desire until finally… completion.

Every inch of her core that was enveloping me tightened, and at the same time, I buried myself as deep as I could in that soft, welcoming heat; my essence poured generously out of me, filling her to the brim. We cried out our pleasure into each other’s mouths as we came together, holding each other even closer as our bodies rode out the waves.

After I slipped out of her, I held her close, whispering sweet nothings into her ear for as long as she let me. And she let me until both of our stomachs started growling due to not having had breakfast yet. We both laughed at the sound.

“Breakfast, darling? I’ll make French toast if you finish the tea.”

“Deal,” she said. “Then what do you want to do? I’m supposed to be ill, so we can’t leave the house.”

“Fine by me, love. We’ll just have a nice day at home being completely unproductive,” I replied.

“Sounds good to me.” She attempted to get up, but I didn’t let go of her. “Tom? I think that requires letting go of me,” she said, grinning.

“No, it doesn’t. I have you all day and I’m not letting you out of my arms for a second.”

“Well, that might make some tasks rather awkward. Like going to the bathroom. Or, you know, walking anywhere,” she joked.

“I suppose I’ll just have to carry you around the house, then,” I said with a smirk and a mischievous look on my face.

“Tom… Thomas! Don’t you dare!” She wrestled out of my arms and hopped out of bed, picking up her robe and putting it on herself as she scurried away. I leaped out of bed, pulled my boxers and pajama bottoms on, and ran after her. It was a gallant effort on her part, but I caught up with her before she could get to the top of the staircase. I scooped her up into my arms again as she flailed about.

“Put me down!” she cried out, laughing.

I shrugged. “Alright,” I said, setting her down.

She looked at me and gave me a small pout. “I didn’t really mean that.”

“I know you didn’t,” I said, scooping her up again.

“Tom!” she squealed.

“You love it when I carry you, don’t you?” I asked her.

She sighed dramatically. “Yes, it makes me feel like a princess.”

“Well, you are my princess, my darling love. I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too, Tom. With everything I have.”

She nuzzled her face into my neck as I carried her back down the stairs. When we got to the bottom, I set her down and kissed her again before she went back to the kitchen to make our tea. As I looked towards the window, I noticed the rain had finally stopped and the morning sun had broken through the clouds. I walked closer to the window to look outside, stopping when the orchid on the table caught my eye. The closed bud she had touched with her finger earlier had begun to open in the sunlight.

It seemed her morning elegance had an effect on more than just me.


End file.
